Shingeki No Aren
by DeeRoseWalker
Summary: The war is over. Allen has defeated the Sennen Hakushaku, & has lost his nakama in the process. He just wants to get away from it all. He summons the Ark gate, not caring where it will take him, just as long as he's away from what has transpired. In the Shingeki No Kyojin side, Eren & his nakama notice a giant, blinding white light. What is it? Titan!Allen (size wise)
1. Chapter 1: The White Light

**Well, this is my first ever FanFiction. This scenario has been going through my head ever since I watched the very first episode of Shingeki No Kyojin (& it just made me cry ;~;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or Shingeki No Kyojin in any way, shape, or form, they belong to their wonderful, rightful owners.**

* * *

_**The White Light**__**  
**_

The war was finally over. He was bloodied, severelly wounded, and almost at Death's door. Allen Walker had defeated the Sennen Hakushaku, and was the only survivor. His nakama…all dead. They had fought valiantly and defeated a majority of the Noah, but that in turn had weakened them greatly. The only Noah left were Road & Tyki. And Road was the one to break them all. She had used her illusions to their fullest, and Tyki summoned his tease to devour them all. Allen, in such state of shock & anger of what happened, was taken control of by Neah, and slaughtered them, along with the Sennen Hakushaku. The death of the Noah & Hakushaku made it possible for the souls of any & all akuma to be freed, along with the souls that were once devoured by any tease. That was the only thing that could bring Allen peace, knowing his nakama would be able to move on in the afterlife. Because of the Hakushaku's death, Neah and Allen had come to terms with each other.

Allen gave one last look at the battlefield. But he couldn't look for long. Not after what had just transpired. He summoned the Ark's gate, & went through the crystallized entrance.

* * *

_On the outskirts of Wall of Maria_

A strange, gigantic crystallized object appeared out of nowhere. After the blinding light subsided, a body lay on the ground, unmoving.

* * *

_Inside the Wall of Maria_

Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert, & Mikasa Ackerman were doing their daily chores.

Eren Yeager, a boy of about 12, with short, dark brown hair, and jade, almost emerald green eyes. An easily hot tempered kid, but always chooses those he cares about above all else.

Armin Arlert, a boy also about the age of 12, with shoulder length golden hair, and eyes that are almost a cross between periwinkle and very light cerulean blue. A timid boy, who's almost always the one needing protecting.

Mikasa Ackerman, a tomboyish girl, the same age as Eren & Armin, having raven black hair that comes down to her mid back, & chocolate brown eyes. Thinks of Eren as her brother, and more than that. A girl that cares greatly for her friends.

All were going about their day, when they, along with the other citizens, noticed a blinding white light. It seemed to disappear as fast as it had come.

"What-what was that?", questioned Armin.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it can't be good", answered Eren.

Before they could think any further, the gates to the wall opened, allowing the Survey Corps members to enter…who was left, anyway. Eren & his friends joined everybody to see who was lucky to make it back alive.

What they saw would have made anyone else faint right then & there, but they were, sadly, very used to the incoming scene. Men & women of the Survey Corps, bloodied from head to toe, some missing limbs, others, chunks bitten out of their very sides.

A lone woman, about in her late 30s or early 40s, approached the head of the team, and could tell from the solemn expression on his face, when she told who her son was and where he was, that it was all for naught.

Eren stepped out of the crowd, and approached the head guy, and asked the question that was on everyone else's mind:

"What was that white light?"

Before the guy could answer, there was a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**Well, how is it? Like I said, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I have maybe only an idea up until ch.2, or possibly 3. Other then that, I will accept any ideas that you may have.**

**Sennen Hakushaku= Millenium Earl**

**Nakama= Friend(s)**

**Akuma= Devil/demon**

**Arigato \(^w^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: Wall Breached

_**Wall Breached**_

_Outskirts of Wall of Maria_

Allen awoke with a pained groan. He slowly sat up, trying to ignore the searing pain that made itself known from his side. He looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. He slowly stood up. As he did, he noticed what looked like a house, but…why was it so tiny? Was it a toy? He didn't really get a chance to check, for he heard movement, and looked ahead.

Ahead was what looked like a person. But this person was obviously not normal. He had no skin. What was seen was what should not be visible on the surface. His veins, tendons, & bone were visible as day. And, he was naked? Didn't these people know what clothes were? Allen was a little beyond confused. He was about to approach them when he noticed a wall of some sort further up ahead. He ignored the kyojin (not yet aware of what they were), and headed for the wall instead. Surely someone inside could help, and explain where he was more than the person(?) he just saw.

* * *

_Inside the Wall of Maria_

"What was that white light?"

The man was about to answer Eren's question, when a blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Everyone looked towards the source of the scream. A woman, eyes wide with fear, was pointing straight towards the wall. Everyone looked.

* * *

Allen had made it to the wall. He looked over, hoping & expecting to see someone standing right there. Someone that he could greet, and ask help from. His expectations were quickly changed with confusion. What he saw on the other side of the wall shocked him to no end. What he saw was a town. A tiny town. And standing in the opening, were people. Tiny people. Looking up at him with absolute fear.

* * *

What everyone saw made their hearts stop, and stomachs drop. Looking at them over the wall, OVER THE 50 METER WALL, was a kyojin. But it only got worse. The next thing they knew, another kyojin appeared, & the wall was breached.

Chunks of the wall went flying. Many weren't lucky, and got crushed by the flying debris. Everyone else scattered, and went rushing towards the ships that could, hopefully, take them away from the kyojin for the time being.

Coming in from the hole made by the Colossal Kyojin were numerous others, ranging from 5 to 20 meters tall. Eren & Mikasa had gotten separated from Armin after everyone had ran. They ran as fast as they could, and along the way, almost became a 10 meter's meal. They managed to get away just in time, but a person not far behind them wasn't so lucky. Eren had to get to his house! His mom was still there! As they ran, Eren looked for any signs of Armin, but he had no luck.

* * *

Allen was beyond shocked, he was flabbergasted. What were these things doing?! Why were they doing it?! He couldn't take anymore of this. He activated Crown Clown, & jumped over the wall.

* * *

Armin was terrified. Not only was he separated from his nakama, but there were two Colossal Kyojin outside the wall, & numerous others were pouring in. He tried pushing his way through the crowds of panicking people, but was instantly knocked down. He was getting trampled, the only thing he could do was crawl, and lean up against a wall of one of the houses. He couldn't move. He had gotten at least three ribs busted, as well as one of his legs. All he could do was wait. Wait for someone to come to his aid. Or wait for one of those accursed kyojin to put him out of his misery.

* * *

Eren & Mikasa still continued to run. Dodging kyojin left & right was no easy task, but they somehow managed. And they could do nothing but hear those unlucky get eaten alive. They tried blocking out the chaos that surrounded them, but it was to no avail.

They came upon Eren's home, and what they saw dropped their hopes of his mother being alive instantly. His house was completely destroyed. And even worse, he could see his mother among the wreckage.

"Okaasan!", Eren screamed.

"E-eren-kun, Mikasa-chan", his mother managed to let out.

"We have to get you out of here! Mikasa, help me! We have to get this beam off of her!", Eren yelled.

"No! No…if you stay here you'll only get captured & eaten. And even if you guys managed to lift this beam off, both my legs are broken. I would only slow you down. Get out of here while you still can!", his mother pleaded.

"Shikashi, okaasan!", Eren countered.

Just then a 15 meter kyojin made itself known. And it was headed their way.

* * *

**Hope you liked ch.2~! I still have an idea for ch.3, & maybe even for ch.4, after that, I'll take any ideas anyone may have to continue this.**

**Kyojin= Titan/Giant**

**Okaasan= Mother**

**Shikashi= But**


	3. Chapter 3: Nakama or Foe?

_**Nakama or Foe?**_

Allen rushed through the city in a panic. All around him was nothing but destruction, and the bodies of the city people that weren't lucky. Either from the wall debris, or the kyojin that didn't finish their thrashing meal.

Any kyojin that Allen ran into were instantly taken out by his exorcism sword. And they simply disintegrated. It was like fighting akuma all over again.

As he ran through the city, he looked for any signs of movement along the streets. But he continued to see nothing but carnage. Until, he saw the form of what looked like a boy, leaning against the wall of a house.

And a 20 meter kyojin heading the boy's way.

* * *

Armin didn't know how long he had been where he was, but he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a gigantic shadow loomed over him.

Followed by a blinding white light.

* * *

Allen saw the kyojin, and knew that the boy had been spotted. Why else would it head that way? He wasn't gonna allow anymore of this onslaught to continue. Not if he could prevent it.

Just as the kyojin approached the boy, Allen intercepted.

"Clown Belt!"

* * *

The kyojin just stared at its wrists in confusion. Then found itself raised & slammed into the ground. Armin had no idea what he was witnessing. Were the kyojin fighting? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to find out. All he wanted to do was move and get somewhere semi-safe. But no matter how much he urged & begged his body to move, it was useless. He was frozen with fear.

He noticed that there was no longer any noise coming from the two kyojin that were battling it out. He didn't need to look to know who had won. He saw a glowing white light, and looked up. Looking down at him was the same 60 meter kyojin that he had seen right before the other had appeared and broken the wall.

He was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't move, nor speak. All he did was close his eyes, and wait for what he knew would come next.

Until,

"Daijobu?"

* * *

Allen had summoned his Clown Belt and managed to wrap it around the kyojin's wrists. He then lifted & slammed it into the ground. But it didn't seem to do much damage, for the kyojin stood back up and…was it regenerating? An annoying ability. An ability a certain clan used to have. And Allen hated the reminder.

He was taken by slight surprise of the kyojin's ability, that the next thing he knew, it rushed up to him, sprang into the air, & dug its teeth into his side. The same side where he had seriously been wounded. He had completely forgotten about his wound, but that bite brought it back to mind. And it hurt like hell.

"Kuso!"

Allen struck the kyojin with his innocence, and kneeled down in pain. But there was barely anytime to think of it, for the kyojin came rushing towards him again. The bastard was surprisingly fast. But Allen dodged at the last second, wrapping Clown Belt around it once more, then charged & pierced through its body with his claw.

The kyojin's body slowly disintegrated. Allen deactivated his innocence, went back to the boy, and saw the look of terror on his face.

He knew what the answer would undoubtedly be, but he asked anyway, hoping to calm the boy somewhat.

"Daijobu?"

* * *

Armin opened his eyes with utter disbelief. Did the kyojin just speak? And was it concerned? He looked up once more at it. Features he didn't notice from being in shock before, were now obvious.

The kyojin standing over him now was obviously different from the others. For one, it wasn't naked. It was clothed, in what looked like some kind of uniform. The uniform was all black with red & golden trimmings and a small pocket that contained a rose cross over the heart, along with knee-high black boots. All of which was covered in blood.

He then looked at its face. What he saw surprised him more than anything. The very kyojin standing over him was unlike any others he had ever seen or heard about. It was a young man, at least 17 years old. Eyes a stormy grey, almost silver. And an angelic face, marred by an angry red scar over his left eye. It started above the eyebrow, in the shape of an upside down filled in pentagram, a line coming off from the bottom point through the eye, continuing down till the middle of the cheek, curving to the left, then down again, continuing almost to the chin. A horizontal line completing the scar by going through the upper line under the eye. His hair slightly wavy, almost shoulder length. A cross between snow white & silver.

"Daijobu?", Allen repeated.

Armin snapped out of his stupor.

"…n-nashi", came his weak, pained reply. "I can't move. Th-three of my ribs are broken, along with one of my legs."

Allen bent down, offering his hand to Armin. His left hand. Armin was shocked at the sight. The hand was black as night, with black nails to match.

Allen noticed the look on Armin's face. He couldn't blame him though. Here he was in a world where he was seen as a giant. And an arm that was always seen as the Devil's work. But he wasn't about to let this kid in front of him suffer from his wounds any longer.

Armin was hesitant at first, but the worried look in the kyojin's eyes before him was genuine. He found what little strength he could muster, and climbed on.

Allen slowly lifted his hand up. Armin lay in his hand, breathes slowly getting shorter & harder to take. He could tell that the boy was dangerously close to slipping away from the damage done to him. He knew what he had to do.

"Relax. The pain will soon be gone. Yakusoku", Allen assured Armin.

The next thing Armin knew, the left hand started to glow a crystal green, & slowly closed around him, blocking his vision and causing everything to go black. The last thing he heard was a soothing melody.

* * *

**Finally done with ch.3~! Eren, Mikasa, & his mother will make another appearance in ch.4. Along with our favorite golden golem ;D**

**Daijobu= Are you okay**

**Kuso= Damn/damnit**

**Nashi= No**

**Yakusoku= Promise**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

_**Reunited**_

Allen couldn't stand seeing the boy in the state he was in. He knew what he had to do. He never thought he would have to use it again, considering all the ones he held dear were gone from this world. But he literally held the boy's life in his hands.

He closed his eyes, & let the 14's, no, Neah's Melody, play through his head. His innocence starting to glow.

* * *

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu futatsu to_

Armin didn't know when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, all he saw was darkness. But strangely, he didn't feel frightened.

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

Maybe it was the sincereness in the kyojin's voice.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo_

_ Tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

Or the genuine look of sympathy that was shown towards him.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

Or the soothing melody that was heard, along with the feeling of peace & warmth.

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

The melody stopped. He was then blinded by the light pouring in as the hand opened.

* * *

Allen had finished the melody, and slowly opened his hand. There, Armin still lay. And on his face, a bewildered expression.

Armin didn't know what to think. Just a second ago he could barely breathe, and was damn well near death. Then he hears a soothing melody, and finds all his wounds & bones perfectly healed. This kyojin saved him not once, but twice.

He was just about to thank the kyojin for what he did. But at that very moment, he heard a crash. And then, shortly after, someone's scream. And he knew that voice all too well.

"_OKAASAN!"_

Allen heard the scream as well.

Without warning, Armin found himself being placed in the breast pocket of the kyojin's uniform, & the fast movement towards the source of the scream. Eren's scream.

* * *

_Location of Eren's House_

The 15 meter kyojin was headed straight towards their location. Eren & Mikasa only tried that much harder to get the beam off Eren's mother. But no matter how hard they tried, the beam wouldn't budge.

"Get out of here!", Eren's mother pleaded once more.

"Chigau!", Eren yelled back. "We're not leaving you here!"

Just then one of the Survey Corps members came running by. He noticed Eren & Mikasa. And the woman under the debris of the collapsed house.

"What are you doing?", the guy demanded. "Get out of here and get to the safety boats before they leave you!"

"We're not leaving without my okaasan!", Eren yelled.

The kyojin was getting closer.

Eren & the Survey Corps member continued arguing.

The kyojin was now looming over them, with a twisted smile on its face. And they couldn't get their bodies to move. It started reaching down for them. And it would have grabbed hold of them, if it weren't for the golden object, with wings & tail, sinking its teeth into the kyojin's head.

The kyojin jolted, and stepped back, crashing into an abandoned house. Eren, Mikasa, & the guy didn't know what happened, but the guy took this chance to get his body to move, and grab the two kids before him. Eren & Mikasa fought tooth & nail to get the man to release them, but he wasn't letting up.

The kyojin finally got its footing and started towards Eren's mother.

"Let me go! She's still over there!", Eren demanded.

He saw the kyojin reach down.

"_No_", he thought.

It moved the debris atop his mother.

"_Don't_."

It had her in its grasp.

"OKAASAN!", he screamed.

* * *

_Through the streets_

Allen sliced through kyojin left & right as he headed towards the source of the scream, Armin in his pocket. Armin was amazed, yet terrified. This kyojin was taking out all the others as if they were nothing. Sure, it was much, much bigger than the ones that came in through the hole of the wall. But aside from size, it was how they were taken out. The kyojin that had saved him was raking through all the others with its hand. Now in the form of a sleek, black claw, with razor sharp talon-like fingers. The very one that he had been in when he had gotten healed. And surrounding it was an illuminating silverish white cloak.

This kyojin was full of surprises. And he was glad it was one worth trusting. At least…he hoped so.

They had just arrived at the source of the scream. And saw a kyojin about to make a meal out of a woman.

A woman that Armin recognized as Eren's mother.

* * *

Allen immediately summoned Clown Belt once more. It wrapped around the wrist of the hand that contained the woman, along with the rest of the kyojin's body.

It couldn't move. All it could do was feel the strange material wrapped around its wrist constrict. It constricted until its grasp on the woman weakened. And it watched as one of its "own kind" came up , knelt down, & retrieved her.

The next thing it knew, it was touched by the strange claw that this much bigger kyojin had attached to its body. And it slowly disintegrated. Just as the others had before it.

* * *

Eren & Mikasa had witnessed everything. They saw his mother about to be eaten alive, and then suddenly saw one of the colossal kyojin take her away from the one that had captured her. Along with it killing off the 15 meter.

The man that had run off with them suddenly tripped and fell, dropping them on the ground. They took this as their chance to go back. The man yelled at them to come back, but they simply ignored him. The man eventually just gave up and left them. But they didn't care. All they were concerned about was still trying, in some way, to retrieve Eren's mother.

But why? The kyojin before them now was just as big, & just as deadly.

They couldn't ponder on that question for long, for the weird golden object that had appeared not too long ago was flying in front of the 60 meter's face. And it was pointing them out.

* * *

Allen was holding the woman ever so gently in his hand. The woman was obviously afraid. Then she noticed Armin.

"Armin-kun?", she said.

"Hai! It's ok, we can trust him", he assured her.

"N-nani?!", she exclaimed.

Allen realized that the boy must know this woman. He took his other hand & lifted Armin out of his pocket, placing him next to her.

Allen then noticed Timcampy.

"Tim, where've you been?", he asked, knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

All Tim did was simply point. Allen looked, and saw a young boy & girl.

Allen then knelt down, and placed his hand on the ground. The two people in his hand must've known the two before them, for the boy waved wildly their way, the woman, weakly, but still with happiness.

* * *

Eren & Mikasa stopped in fear. They had been spotted. But the kyojin seemed to make no move for them for its meal. It instead knelt down & placed its hand on the ground.

Then, they saw Eren's mother, along with Armin, both of which were waving at them. In pure joy, & happiness.

* * *

**Finally done with this ch.! I'm starting to run out of ideas, but still have some for a few more chapters. See you for ch.5~!**

**Chigau= Another way to say "No"**

**Hai= Yes**

**Nani= What**


	5. Chapter 5: Neah Surfaces

_**Neah Surfaces**_

It took Eren & Mikasa a minute to realize what they were seeing.

A 15 meter was about to make a meal out of Eren's mother. Then one of the colossal kyojn appeared instantly, retrieving her, and killing off the 15 meter.

This only made their slim chance of rescuing her that much slimmer.

Until it looked directly at them.

And offered its hand.

With Eren's mother & Armin, safely placed in its palm.

* * *

"Armin? Okaasan?", Eren questioned in disbelief.

Mikasa just stood next to him, speechless.

Armin looked up at the kyojin. A pleading look that said, "_I have to go to them_".

Allen understood, & simply gave a soft nod.

"Arigato!", Armin chimed, jumping off the kyojin's hand, and rushing towards his nakama.

* * *

"Eren! Mikasa-chan!", Armin excitedly yelled.

"Armin!", they both replied.

"Okaasan!", Eren yelled, starting to run towards her.

"Chigau, Eren, don't!", Mikasa warned. "You saw what that kyojin did just a moment ago. It's just as dangerous & deadly as the ones we ran into. There's no telling what other abilities it has, or what its intentions are."

"It's okay!", Armin exclaimed.

They both looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Armin…what…what are you saying?", Eren questioned, Mikasa thinking the same thing.

"I said, 'It's okay'. We…we can trust him. I'm sure of it", Armin answered.

"You don't seem so sure", Eren replied.

"Maybe not", Armin started, "but I am sure of one thing."

"Nani?", Eren asked.

"That kyojin saved my life. Twice", came Armin's answer.

Eren & Mikasa looked at Armin, dumbfounded.

"It…what?", came Eren's shaky question.

"It's true", Armin answered calmly.

He told them what had happened.

Nearly getting trampled to death among the crowd of people running in fear. Waiting for someone to find him before a kyojin did. A kyojin looming over him. The 60 meter killing off the 20 meter, & asking about his well-being. Then offering its hand to him. And the soothing melody that he heard when enclosed within its palm.

Eren & Mikasa were amazed. Then they quickly looked Armin over.

"But, Armin, how is it you're standing and in good spirits?", Mikasa worriedly asked.

"You didn't let me finish, Mikasa-chan", Armin told her. "I heard this melody. It made me feel at peace & gave me warmth. When it stopped, the kyojin opened its palm, and I noticed my injuries had been completely healed. As if they never were."

Both Eren & Mikasa snapped their heads up towards the kyojin, and the hand which contained Eren's mother.

She didn't look frightened. Maybe a little wary, but Eren couldn't see one trace of fear on his mother's face. All he could see was a look of joy. And when she looked up at the 60 meter, a look of gratefulness.

Armin grabbed both Eren & Mikasa's hand, leading them towards the kyojin. But he could feel them resisting.

"Armin…", Mikasa said hesitantly.

Armin could see the looks of doubt written on their faces. But he wanted & needed them to understand that it was okay to approach the kyojin before them.

"Onegai. It's okay, yakusoku", Armin pleaded & insisted.

They finally complied, allowing themselves to be lead.

* * *

Allen watched as the boy lead his friends towards him.

"Kyojin-san", Armin started.

_"'Kyojin', so that's what those giant beings are called"_, Allen thought.

"these are my nakama, Eren Yeager, & Mikasa Ackerman. And she", Armin pointed to the woman in Allen's palm, "is Eren's okaasan."

"Hajimemashite, minna-san, my name is Allen Walker, & this", he motioned towards the golden flying object, "is my golem, Timcampy. And", he looked directly at Armin, "I have not yet heard your name", he stated politely.

"Ah! Gomen! My name is Armin, Armin Arlert", Armin introduced himself, embarrassed, "Arigato gozaimasu!"

"Huh?", Allen said.

"For what you did", Armin replied. "If you hadn't of been there when I was in the streets, I'd either be a kyojin's meal, or dead from the injuries I'd sustained. And Eren's okaasan wouldn't be here", he explained, directing the last point towards Eren & Mikasa.

"Hai", Eren started, "arigato gozaimasu!"

"Arigato gozaimasu!", Mikasa also said. "We're very grateful."

Timcampy suddenly flew down towards them.

They jumped back, frightened from the sudden movement. But up close, they could see what looked like a golden cross that adorned the entire front of him.

"Tim, don't frighten them!", Allen scolded.

Timcampy landed & gently nudged Armin.

"Nani?", Armin questioned, as he continued to be nudged.

"I think Tim wants you guys to hop on", Allen answered.

"Huh? You mean ride on him?", Eren asked.

Allen gave a nod. Armin, Eren, & Mikasa slowly approached Timcampy. The golem only gave them a smile, revealing its sharp teeth. They shuddered slightly.

They climbed up atop Timcampy, & were flown up towards Allen, who had stood back up.

Eren & Mikasa were just as surprised as Armin was when they saw Allen's facial features. Especially his scar. He really wasn't like the other kyojin.

Allen stuck his left hand out, which Timcampy gently landed in.

"W-walker-san", Eren started.

"Please, call me Allen", Allen politely said.

"Gomen, Allen", Eren rephrased, "Armin mentioned something about hearing a melody. And, after having heard it, his injuries being healed."

"Hai", Allen answered, already knowing what Eren was going to ask. "I'll do the same for your okaasan as well."

"Hontou ni?", Eren & Mikasa said, shocked that Allen willingly offered.

"Of course. But there's still a lot of kyojin in here. More may have come through the opening made in the wall. I'll do what I can to get rid of them first. After, I'll see to your okaasan. Yakusoku", Allen replied.

"Arigato", Eren said.

Allen gave a soft nod. He then brought his right hand over to Timcampy, and carefully slid Eren's mother off. Eren & Armin helping her down.

"Tim, keep them safe", Allen told him, getting a sharp-toothed grin to show he understood.

Tim then flew out of Allen's hand, which Allen then activated, blinding the others for a brief second.

The light subsided, & the others, aside from Armin (although still a little) had mixed feelings at the sight before them.

Curiosity.

Awe.

Fear.

Allen's entire left arm was once again in that slender, metallic claw-form. The one they had seen when he killed off the 15 meter. But now they were much closer. And as Timcampy flew higher as Allen took off, they all got a better look at the cloak that surrounded him.

The mere sight of it would remind one of a Victorian clown.

It was obvious that the cloak had been through hell.

The endings of it were frayed & shredded, along with being covered in blood.

Some fresh. Some old & dried.

But even still, it was the purest of white. And around the neck of the cloak was a furry cowl, and connected to the cowl in the front was what appeared to be a silver & black masquerade mask.

* * *

"Sir!", a Survey Corps officer yelled, out of breathe & shaking terribly.

"What is it?", the Survey Corps captain demanded, wondering what his subordinate could have possibly seen to put him in such a state. Especially when they were trying to keep the kyojin at bay.

"Up ahead, heading this way! A 60 meter!", the man exclaimed.

"Nani!?" the captain asked in disbelief. "The one that breached the wall?"

"Chigau, the other one! And it appears to be extremely hostile!", the man said.

"How so?", the captain questioned.

"It's killing off its own kind. And what's worse, its entire left arm is some kind of lethal claw. It doesn't even have to hit the weak point of the other kyojin to kill them", the man explained.

The captain was about to question further, but two kyojin started heading towards him & his team. And the 60 meter wasn't far behind. He then heard a loud yell, & weird, floating pillars of light, that resembled crosses, appeared on the kyojin.

They simply disintegrated.

* * *

There seemed to be no end to the kyojin. Whenever Allen took one out, there was another three that came towards him. And his wounds, old & new, were starting to make themselves known. Timcampy continued following Allen, as well as keeping a close watch out for any kyojin that may try to grab at him in order to get the people that were on him.

Eren & the others could do nothing but watch & warn Allen of oncoming kyojin as he fought them off alone. They so desperately wanted to help, but they didn't have the skills nor the equipment that was required in order to fight kyojin off. If they were to attempt without either, they would surely become a meal.

Allen continued fighting, but there was still no end to the kyojin. He then noticed two of them heading off in a different direction. Something obviously caught their attention. He looked and saw that they were heading towards a group of people.

He started after them. And, fearing that he wouldn't make it, along with the many others that were still in the city, he took his innocence, & yelled,

"CROSS GRAVE!"

Crosses suddenly appeared on all the kyojin in the city, killing them all off.

* * *

Everyone had to shield their eyes for a second from the blinding light.

When it finally disappeared, they all looked. The two kyojin that were nearly upon them were gone. And instead, they were looking up at the 60 meter.

"Men! Fire cannons!", the captain commanded.

_"Chigau!"_, came a young boy's voice.

* * *

They saw all the kyojin disintegrate from the crosses that Allen had somehow summoned. Timcampy was headed towards Allen.

They were almost there, when they heard who they assumed was a Survey Corps member, giving out an order.

_"Men! Fire cannons!"_

"Chigau!", Armin yelled.

* * *

The Survey Corps team looked around for the source of the yell. They instead saw a giant golden ball flying down ahead of them, in front of the 60 meter.

They took a closer look, and saw what appeared to be three kids and one adult atop it. Two boys, a girl, & a woman.

They all recognized them as residents of the city. But why the hell were they on that thing? And so close to the 60 meter no less?

"Kids! Ma'am! Get away from there! It'll kill you!", the captain screamed at them.

"He's not dangerous!", Armin screamed back.

"He's not! Listen to him!", Eren backed Armin up.

"Nonsense! It killed off the others with that weird arm & those weird cross things. It's extremely hostile!", the one Survey Corps officer from before yelled.

"He's not like the others! We can trust him!", Mikasa defended Allen.

"Please, listen to them!", Eren's mother pleaded.

"If you don't get away from it right now, we'll see you as traitors & get rid of you along with it!", the captain warned.

Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing! This guy was going to brand Eren & his mother and friends as traitors for defending him, AND threatening to kill them off with him if they didn't comply!?

"I'll warn you one last time! Get away, or we'll kill you as well along with it!", the captain demanded.

Eren & the others made no sign of moving. They stood their ground.

"Men! Fire!"

There was nothing.

"But, sir", a woman started.

"Did I stutter?! I SAID FIRE!", he demanded once more.

This time, they didn't hesitate.

The cannons were shot & headed straight towards Allen & the others.

Allen quickly knelt down & shielded them with his innocence, Crown Clown wrapping itself around him to shield from the oncoming blast.

* * *

The blasts hit their target.

"Are they dead?", one of the members asked.

"I can't tell. There's too much smoke", another answered.

* * *

Eren & the others waited for the inevitable. But it never came.

"We're still alive?", Mikasa asked, surprised.

The others looked each other over. No one had any wounds or injuries.

"Allen-san, we're all still alive! Your cloak saved us!", Armin exclaimed, full of relief.

But Allen was no longer present. There was another presence.

'Allen' shot his other hand out of the smoke.

* * *

It all happened so fast.

No one could see anything. The 60 meter & people that were with it were still shrouded in smoke from the blast.

A hand suddenly shot out, & snatched the captain from the ground.

"Sir!", the Survey Corps team yelled.

The smoke cleared, and they could see and hear one of the kids from before yelling.

"Allen-san! Don't! What are you…!?", Armin couldn't finish what he was about to ask.

Armin, Mikasa, & Eren and his mother all looked up at 'Allen'.

The captain was face to face with him.

The kyojin before them was no longer the one they recognized as Allen.

His skin was an ashen grey. A row of stigmata going across his forehead. His hair slightly wavier.

And his eyes, gold. Full of malicious intent.

* * *

**Finally done with ch.5! So much rephrasing & re-editing, but it's done :,D**

**Arigato for all the reviews, favs, & follows~!  
**

**And to 'artichoke' & 'Choi Minho', *sigh* you guys would use those for an alias X,D**

**Arigato= Thank you**

**Onegai= Please**

**Hajimemashite= Nice to meet you**

**Minna-san= Everyone/everybody**

**Gomen= Sorry**

**Arigato Gozaimasu= Thank you very much**

**Hontou ni= Really**


	6. Chapter 6: Can He Be Trusted?

**_Can He Be Trusted?_**

**Neah: "Talking"/****_"Thoughts" _**

"A-Allen-san?", Armin started, everyone else unable to speak after what they had just witnessed.

They were all met with a cold golden glare.

Eren and the others atop Timcampy didn't know what to think of the person now glaring at them.

What happened to replace those kind stormy grey eyes, with ones of gold, filled with such hatred & malice?

The captain, still currently in 'Allen's' grasp, took this distraction from him as his chance to free his arm. And in his hand, he held a blade.

He plunged the blade into 'Allen's' hand, expecting it to open up and drop him.

But all he heard was a hiss of pain.

And then the hand squeezing him even tighter, causing his bones to snap.

"Gyaaa!"

"Allen-san, don't! You'll kill him!", Eren yelled, having finally found his voice.

He was met with those eyes once more.

**"Why should I, as well as you, even care if he's killed? He didn't even hesitate to brand you & those with you as traitors. And was about to kill you off, along with Allen"**, 'Allen' spat, his voice filled with venom.

"…"

No one could argue with that.

_"That's right"_, Eren thought, _"why should we care?"_

He looked at Armin. He, along with his mother & Mikasa, seemed to be contemplating the same thing.

And then, Armin realized something.

"Wait, you said, 'kill you off _along_ with Allen'. Are you saying that you…aren't Allen?", he questioned.

**"The body you see before you is indeed Allen. But the person is not. I am simply his other half. I am Neah"**, came Neah's reply.

"Neah? But, Allen…was the Allen that saved Armin & Eren's okaasan, and protected us just a moment ago…were all those actions and his personality just a façade in order to gain our trust?", Mikasa asked sadly.

**"I'll rephrase what I just said"**, Neah answered, **"The body in front of you is Allen, but the personality isn't. I am his other half, who resides within him."**

"I don't care one way or the other if you're 'Allen' or 'Neah', you kyojin bastard! I demand you release me!", the captain yelled, his words strained.

The hand squeezed tighter.

"Ahhhh!"

**"You brought this upon yourself"**, Neah spoke with a sharp tongue.

"What did you say?", the captain said, still trying to sound like he had authority.

**"You brought this upon yourself"**, Neah repeated, **"If you had listened to those children & that woman when they said Allen wasn't a threat, I wouldn't have had to take control."**

"Take control?", Armin questioned.

**"I only made myself known because of the predicament that Allen was put in. He's already been branded as a traitor in the past because of me. He doesn't need to be branded as a killer for saving you guys & this bastard's team."**

_"'Branded as a traitor in the past because of me'?"_, Armin thought.

"Men! Ready cannons!", the captain ordered, interrupting Armin's thoughts.

"What?! No!", Eren's mother yelled.

**"Do you really have that much of a death wish?"**

"If I die you'll be coming with me!", the captain exclaimed, seeming somewhat smug.

**"You obviously forgot that your cannons were useless the first time they were fired at us"**, Neah said.

The captain gritted his teeth, realizing that Neah was right.

But he was adamant.

"Men! Fire!", he ordered.

"But, sir!", one of the officers exclaimed.

"Fire damnit!", he ordered once more.

The officers were just about to carry out the order.

When they happened to look up, and see a giant golden ball charging at them.

* * *

Eren & the others had to stop the officers from making a dire mistake.

But would they even listen to them? They were traitors according to the captain.

Traitors for trying to defend Allen.

A kyojin that differed greatly from the ones they were accustomed to.

They were jerked out of their thoughts when Timcampy charged straight towards the officers.

"Tim?!", Armin yelled.

* * *

The officers scattered as Timcampy came bulldozing through the cannons.

Timcampy stopped after having crashed through the last one.

And climbing off him was Eren & Armin.

They started to approach the officers.

"Stay back!", one yelled.

They stopped, noticing that all the officers had their blades at the ready.

"Please! Just hear us out!", Armin yelled so the officers could hear.

"We don't have to listen to anything you have to say!", the officer yelled, "Stay back!", he repeated, noticing the boys approaching once more.

"Armin, Eren, come back!", Mikasa yelled. "They won't listen!"

"But Mikasa-chan!", Armin started.

"Enough of this!", another officer yelled, charging straight for the two boys, his blade ready to slice through them.

Only to be stopped by five claw-like fingers piercing into the ground.

* * *

Neah chuckled slightly hearing Armin's startled yell at Timcampy as he charged at the officers.

The captain gritted his teeth in frustration, watching as his men ran out of the golden ball's path, the cannons getting destroyed.

Neah could hear the shouting match between the kids and officers.

He found it quite amusing.

Until he saw one of the officers charge at the boys.

**_"Baka"_**, Neah thought. He reacted quickly, lunging forward & piercing the ground with Allen's innocence.

* * *

The officer, along with Armin & Eren, all fell backwards from the sudden and harsh tremble of the ground, their mouth & eyes agape.

Armin & Eren slowly stood up, unable to speak.

The officer remained on the ground, paralyzed.

He had nearly gotten skewered.

The officer watched as the fingers pulled up out of the ground.

Only to suddenly feel himself plucked from it.

**"You seem to have as much of a death wish as your captain"**, Neah said, dangling the officer in front of his face.

_"Neah! What are you doing? Put them down!"_, Neah heard a voice in his head yell.

**_"I see you finally regained consciousness, Allen"_**, Neah calmly stated.

_"Neah!"_, Allen yelled.

"Release my subordinate!", the captain demanded.

Neah ignored him.

_"Neah!"_, Allen yelled again.

**_"Why should I release them Allen?"_**, Neah asked. **_"This guy was about to cut down your new friends. And his captain was the one who ordered his men to fire the cannons at you earlier."_**

_"I…I'm aware of that"_, Allen said, _"but if anything happens to these men then the others will distrust us even more. And Armin & his nakama will be seen not only as traitors, but liars as well."_

**_"You're too soft Allen."_**

Neah knelt down, plopping the officer on the ground. The officer quickly ran towards his team. Neah then brought the captain forward, plopping him on the ground as well.

"Nnngh!", the captain hissed in pain. "You could've been a little more gentle!"

**"I'm not doing this out of goodwill you prick"**, Neah spat. **"I'd love nothing more than to kill you right here & now."**

"Then what's stopping you?", the captain yelled.

He then felt a fist make contact with his face.

"Eren!", Armin yelled.

Eren grabbed the front of the captain's shirt, yanking him up so he was eye level.

"Captain!", an officer yelled.

The officers started to run towards Eren & the captain, but stopped when Timcampy bared his teeth at them.

"You're still alive because he's not like the other kyojin! He's not merciless! We wouldn't even be alive if he hadn't of shown up when he did, nor would we even be here defending him if he wasn't worth trusting!", Eren screamed in the captain's face.

**"I wouldn't go saying that so easily."**

They all looked at Neah.

"What do you mean?", Mikasa nervously asked.

**"It's because of Allen's kind demeanor & orders that that man and his team aren't dead"**, Neah spat.

"So…you're saying that you would have killed us off too if Allen hadn't of prevented it?", Armin asked sadly.

**"I would most likely allow you & your friends to live. You chose to trust Allen with your very lives. Even chose to stay by him when they could have been ended. All because he"**, Neah glared at the captain, **"chose not to listen to your pleads."**

Neah then grasped his head.

"What's wrong, Neah-san?", Armin asked, a little worried.

**"It seems Allen is getting impatient in not having control over his own body. This is goodbye for now"**, he said towards Armin & the others. **"But heed my warning if you value your lives"**, he directed towards the Survey Corps. **"If I have to take control again because of you or anyone else attempting to kill Allen, I will not hesitate to kill you, regardless of what he says."**

The Survey Corps members all gulped.

Neah then closed his eyes.

Everyone watched as Neah's features started to change. The ashen grey skin color receding to leave behind white, the stigmata starting to disappear from his head, his hair no longer as wavy.

He opened his eyes.

They were all met with stormy grey orbs.

* * *

**To Nasha Rei-Kun & Sillage: I did go back & make corrections with the romaji :]**

**Baka= Idiot**


	7. Chapter 7: The Armored Kyojin & Akuma?

**_The Armored Kyojin &…Akuma!?_**

No words were uttered.

The Survey Corps and Eren & the others had their eyes glued on Neah. Or was it Allen?

His skin was no longer ashen grey. His hair was straighter than it was a moment ago. The stigmata were completely gone. And his eyes were no longer gold.

But was his personality still cold? Or was it kind?

Eren was the first to break the silence.

"W-walker-san?"

The eyes seemed to shine silver in recognition of the name.

"I told you before, just call me Allen", came Allen's reply.

"Allen-kun!", Mikasa exclaimed excitedly.

Allen gave a soft smile. He then turned his attention to the Survey Corps, eyes showing a hint of sadness.

He made a reach for the captain, Eren having released his grip on his shirt.

"What are you doing? Don't come near me!", the captain yelled.

"Please, I can help you", Allen insisted.

"Help me!? You fucking did this to me!", the captain screamed.

"It was Neah that did it, not Allen-kun!", Eren's mother yelled.

"He wasn't in control of his own body!", Armin added.

"Allen, Neah, I don't care! It was done by the same fucking hand!", the captain snarled.

"But…", Allen started.

**_"Just forget it Allen. You're wasting your breath trying to talk sense to this fool."_**

_"But, Neah"_, Allen said.

_"RRRRAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Everyone jumped.

"What the hell was that?", an officer asked.

Another used their maneuvering gear to scale the wall, with binoculars in hand.

"Allen-kun…what's wrong with your eye?", Mikasa asked worriedly.

Everyone looked.

Allen attempted to cover his eye, but it had already been seen.

His left eye was no longer stormy grey. Instead, it sort of looked like a target, with red, and black in place of white. Over it was what looked like two spinning cog wheels. A big one hovering over his eye, with a mini one off to the upper left corner.

_"Shit! Why now? It couldn't be akuma. They should've all been destroyed when the Hakushaku was defeated!"_

**_"You may wanna rethink that, Allen."_**

_"What!?"_

Allen spun around. Off in the distance he could make out the forms of at least eight level 1s, and four level 2s.

And another kyojin. But it was different from the ones he'd encountered. For some reason, his eye seemed to react strongly towards it.

"Sir! There appears to be an armored kyojin up ahead! Along with some unidentified floating objects!"

_"How are the akuma possible? Neah?"_

**_"I'm just as confused as you are Allen."_**

"Allen-san?", Armin said.

Before Allen could say anything, a bullet went whizzing past his head.

"Watch out!", Allen yelled at the officer.

The officer atop the wall quickly jumped down, avoiding it. Or so he thought. Just as he was about to use his maneuvering gear to stick his landing, he noticed his skin turn a dark grey, with black pentacles appearing all over.

"Wh-what the…!?"

His body turned to black dust, leaving nothing but his uniform and gear behind.

Allen gritted his teeth in anger of what had just happened, and in guilt of not reacting quick enough to prevent the man's death. The others just had a deadpanned expression on their faces.

"Wh-what the hell?! What happened to him?", the captain questioned in disbelief. He looked towards Allen. "What just happened to my officer?!"

"Tim, take everyone away from here", Allen said in a cold tone, ignoring the question.

Timcampy grew slightly larger in size in order to fit everyone on.

"Oi! Answer me!", the captain ordered.

"Sir, now's not the time! Just get on, we have to get within the other wall!", the officer, who Neah had recently terrified, exclaimed.

"Like hell I'm getting on that thing!", the captain yelled.

"Sir, we have to get out of here now!", another officer shouted.

"I'm not getting on that thing! Much less taking orders from a-oof!", the captain couldn't finish.

"Eren!? Why did you do that? You knocked him out!", Armin exclaimed.

"He wouldn't shut up, & it was pissing me off!", Eren answered, aggravated.

Eren, Armin, & the Survey Corps ran over to Timcampy, the Survey Corps carrying the knocked out captain,joining Mikasa and Eren's mother on top. Timcampy started to rise from the ground. He was a good 30 meters from it, when a horde of bullets came straight towards him.

"Tim! Watch out!", Eren yelled.

Timcampy quickly dodged the bullets with ease, some just barely missing him. Everyone was trying to keep a firm grip from the sudden movements. They managed to miss the bullets unscathed, but many more were fired.

None were as close to making contact though, for a white cloak came between them & the bullets.

"Allen-kun!", Eren's mother yelled.

They saw Allen keel over, knowing that the bullets had made contact.

"Allen-san!", Armin shouted.

Timcampy quickly flew down to Allen's keeled over form, hovering by his head. When Allen looked up, everyone couldn't help but look away. His face was covered in black pentacles, and his skin was turning to dark grey. Just like the officer's had that had gotten grazed by one of the bullets.

A level 2 started towards Allen, the others unaware.

"No! Allen-san, why?!", Armin questioned, close to tears. "Why did you do that!?"

Allen's innocence started to glow, enveloping him in a crystal green light. The others watched as the dark grey color and pentacles started to recede, seeming to be sucked into the pentacled scar already marring his face.

"His skin! The color and pentacles are receding!", an officer pointed out the obvious, but everyone still shocked nonetheless.

Allen then quickly grabbed his left wrist, and pulled, a giant broad bladed sword starting to take form.

"Allen-san! Y-your arm!", Eren exclaimed, everyone's jaws agape.

He rushed past Timcampy, slicing through the level 2 with ease. Everyone one looked behind them just as the level 2 exploded.

"I don't want the pain nor burden of losing those who are dear to me ever again", Allen finally said, answering Armin's question.

"An exorcist!?", one of the other level 2s yelled in surprise.

_"Exorcist? Allen-san?"_, Eren & Armin thought in unison.

"Tim, hurry and take them away from here", Allen ordered once more.

Timcampy complied, flying towards the wall that the officers pointed out. Allen focused his attention back to the akuma and the armored kyojin.

"To think that there would be an exorcist in this day and age", a level 2 said.

"What do you mean by that?", Allen questioned.

The akuma merely chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing that you need to know. You'll be dead before you even find out~!"

All the level 1 akuma shot their bullets once more at Allen. He dodged them, running towards the akuma as he did so. He sliced through the level 1s, making his way towards the level 2s & the armored kyojin.

The closer he got to the kyojin, the more his eye seemed to react. Thinking back, his eye seemed to twinge when he had seen the Colossal Kyojin, too. But for some reason it hadn't fully activated. So why was it now? Aside from there being akuma, was it because he was closer than he had been to the other?

**_"I don't know about you Allen, but doesn't there seem to be a human figure within the nape of that kyojin's neck?"_**

Allen focused more on the armored kyojin, and upon further inspection with his cursed eye, he noticed the form of a human, just as Neah had pointed out. But how was that possible?

The armored kyojin charged. However, he wasn't charging at Allen at all. No, he was aiming for the main entrance! It came to Allen's realization that once the kyojin breached the main entrance, more would come pouring in that much faster & easier.

He went to summon his Clown Belt, but before he could, the other three level 2s crashed into him with full force. He went crashing through vacant houses.

"Hee hee~! Did you forget about us, exorcist~?", the akuma taunted.

Allen sprung forward, slicing through one of them.

"You bastard!", the other level 2 yelled. It morphed its hands into blades, the other's morphing into lethal spears.

They charged toward Allen. He dodged, kicking them both to the side and running as fast as he could towards the armored kyojin. He got Clown Belt at the ready, but before he could launch it at the kyojin, one of the akuma came up from behind, piercing him through the torso. Allen bit back a scream, coughing up blood. He used Clown Belt to pull the akuma off him and stabbed it through the head. The other akuma didn't even have a chance to react, for Allen just as quickly turned towards it and threw his sword, the sword slicing through its body.

Allen summoned his sword back to him. Just as he caught it, he heard a crash. He looked. The kyojin had busted through the main entrance, and had made a quick getaway. And sure enough, more kyojin were pouring in.

_"Shit! They're never ending!"_

**_"Let's retreat for now Allen. There's too many right now, and you're in no condition to fight for much longer. My Noah genes can only heal so fast. And it appears everyone has already evacuated. "_**

Allen agreed. His eye had returned to its stormy grey color, his exorcism sword turning into his left arm once more, deactivating his innocence. He turned and started to walk briskly to meet back up with the others. But where was he supposed to go? As if on cue, knowing its master would need guidance, Timcampy came flying towards him.

* * *

Everyone had made it to the Wall of Rose.

The team currently guarding the wall fell backwards from shock & fear as they saw the golden ball appear. They were just about to fire at it, seeing it as a threat, when the Survey Corps members flailed their arms to show they were on top of it.

"Hold your fire!", the Wall of Rose team's captain yelled.

The ball landed on the wall's edge, the Survey Corps members climbing off, Eren, Armin, & Mikasa helping Eren's mother down.

As soon as everyone was off, Timcampy quickly flew away.

"Tim, where are you going!?", Armin yelled in confusion.

* * *

"Tim! Oh thank god! Now I won't get lost trying to find you & the others!", Allen laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He followed Timcampy as he flew towards another wall.

* * *

"Colossal kyojin!", a Wall of Rose officer yelled in alarm.

Everyone looked.

* * *

Allen was quickly approaching the wall, when he heard a yell.

"Colossal kyojin!"

Not again!

* * *

**Gomen for such a long wait! I was constantly contemplating on whether or not to add akuma into the storyline, but since Allen is in the world of SnK, & it's set back in the 800s, I figured it could work. The next chapter hopefully won't take too long. Basically, Allen is going to be interrogated, & everyone will hopefully have all their questions answered!**

**Thanks to all who have followed, faved, & reviewed, & I hope you all have a Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! (If I haven't updated before then~) **


End file.
